


Umbra

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Murmullos sigilosos en memoria de aquella muerte, como si se tratara de una misa de cuerpo presente, admirando los restos de lo que se desvaneció.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkiusagui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nikkiusagui).



> Este drabble fue escrito con el prompt "hielo" de un meme en el LiveJournal.

Otra noche que soñaba con aquel joven. Otra noche en la que sus ojos negros aderezaban el silencio en la oscuridad y en el que su cabello negro azulado demostraba aún residir en su mente ya cansada.

Despierta. El frio de su espalda ya se había apoderado de su cuerpo; ya titiritaba. El dolor se impregnaba en su alma encontrándose en un callejón sin salida, la tristeza empañaba su rostro, mostrándose gracias a las gotas de esas pupilas brotando y surcando sus mejillas.

No, él no debía llorar. No por él.

Se sentó sobre la sábana deshecha, mirando al frente. La otra cama estaba vacía, restregándole en la cara la verdad, lastimando más a su corazón con cada recuerdo de aquellos helados gritos que hace tiempo aquel hombre le lanzó.

El frio que a su cuerpo provocó el escuchar esos insultos, esas palabras sin compasión destrozando sus sueños, esos ojos negros llenos de furia repletos de desamor que magullaron sus sentidos mientras sin piedad le decían, « _Adiós_ ».

El frio que se sintió en la habitación después del azote de la puerta gris, aunado al silencio sepulcral de la noche y los murmullos sigilosos en memoria de aquella muerte. Como si se tratara de una misa de cuerpo presente; admirando los restos del amor que se desvaneció.

El dolor que poco a poco a través del sueño le provocó, recordando aquel día fatal en el que sus esperanzas apagó y esa soledad a su vida volvió, tornándola más triste de lo que un día fue, más triste de lo que será.

Y mientras mira a la nada, recuerda cómo, con lentitud, el hielo que residía en su corazón se derritió con aquella calidez al tomar la mano de alguien más; sin embargo, aquel cariño que brindó no fue suficiente para calentar el invierno en el corazón de Sasuke-kun.

Con su mano derecha se toca el pecho, cubriéndolo del frio que lo asesina por dentro; sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, el calor desaparecerá, pues otra vez esta solo.


End file.
